


Unique Taste

by Caspurr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: Just a quick, cliche one shot about your first kiss with Beelzebub!
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 305





	Unique Taste

**Author's Note:**

> A request from @lavendel080 on tumblr <3

Beelzebub asked you out a little more than a week ago. He truly loves spending time with you, especially because you were absolutely okay with going out for meals as the majority of yours dates. Today he’s excited. He is taking you to an exceptionally good place to eat and he was sure that you were going to enjoy it! He loves seeing your reactions to things he gave you to eat. He’d wait eagerly, leaning in towards you, hoping for a positive response. And positive responses were usually what he got! 

It was that leaning inwards - an action done almost by instinct rather than choice, something he didn’t realize he did at first - that made the idea of your first kiss cross his mind. A couple days ago, when your face lit up with a smile after taking a bite of the pastry he gave you, he suddenly realized just how close his face was to yours. You didn’t seem to mind, but he couldn’t stop his face from turning a bit red at the realization. And since then, the thought can’t leave his mind.

Kissing you… what would it taste like? Would your lips have the same taste as the meal you just ate together? Would it be a unique taste he’s never tried before? Maybe it would taste more delicious than any food he’s tried. You’re… you, after all, and he loves you, and he loves tasting things, so it would surely be a pleasurable experience.

Your meal arrives and you begin to eat. Beel was a gentleman in a way; he wanted to order your meal for you. He didn’t do this with the intention of being a gentleman, though. Beel just wanted to make sure you tried his favorite thing available. As you chow down on your food you feel like you’re going to heaven - its amazing! Well, maybe heaven isn’t the best description while you’re eating out with a demon. But regardless, its very good food.

You glance up to Beel to comment on how good it is. That’s when you see that his face is leaning in even closer than usual, and he has an intense look in his eyes. “Beel? What’s up?” 

Is it your imagination or did he get even closer when your eyes met? 

“I was just wondering… how it taste,” Beel says back to you.

“The food? You can try some if you want! Sorry, I should have offered you some before. I know how hungry you get.” You take a spoonful of food out of the dish and put it in front of his mouth. And Beel does probably the most surprising thing you can imagine… he pushes away the spoon. You blink in surprise. Beel, avatar of gluttony, is refusing food from his favorite place? What in the world is going on?

“Not that.” Beel’s face is red. “I want to know how… your lips taste.”

You can’t stop your eyes from widening, and you drop the spoon. You didn’t expect this… its not unwelcome, of course! But you never expected Beel to say something like that, so suddenly. You don’t realize that it isn’t sudden at all; that he’s been obsessing over this thought for days now. After an awkward silence, you meet his eyes again. “You can taste them. If you want.”

His face is even redder now. With a slightly shaky hand, he reaches out to your face and touches your cheek. Then the other hand moves to your other cheek, and he cups your face. His strong hands squish your cheeks a bit as he moves in and his lips meet yours. You close your eyes, leaning into the kiss, letting it linger. This kiss doesn’t end after a seconds. It feels like Beel is carefully taking in the taste of your lips, analyzing it, comparing it to his favorite foods…

When he finally pulls away, he gazes into your eyes. “Ah. I knew it.”

“Knew what?” you ask.

“Its so unique, (Y/N). The taste of your lips isn’t like anything I’ve eaten before… Its delicious!” 

A smile brightens up the intense look he’s had up til now and you feel your heart skip a beat at that sincere smile. He’s so cute…

Before you have a chance to say anything in reply, he kisses you again. This one doesn’t linger like the first, its more of a peck than a deep kiss, but you can feel his affection in it. “I think I might get addicted to your taste.”


End file.
